As Easy As Breathing
by 25kait25
Summary: Victoria and her army is coming and Bella must make a choice; Jacob or Edward? Her sun or her world? But what will happen? What does life have in store?
1. Chapter 1

Do you know what I don't get? Most of the JacobxBella stories (although the stories are still magnificent) start where all of a sudden Bella is in love with Jacob, no struggle. My other story is like that so I want to make this one a bit different.

Just to let you know, all italics are from Eclipse, Stephanie Meyer. And this first chapter will have a lot of it, to show how Bella's decisions could have changed a lot or a little.

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN THE TWILIGHT SAGA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. THAT'S ALL STEPHANIE MEYER'S.**

Chapter 1 - Realizations

**Eclipse, Stephanie Meyer, Pg 514 –****530**

**When Jacob discovers Bella and Edward's engagement – pg 514 - 515**

"_Are you warm enough?" Edward asked suddenly._

"_I'm fine," I assured him, "Why?"_

_Before he could answer, the silence outside the tent was ripped apart by an earsplitting howl of pain. The sound ricocheted off the bare rock face of the mountain and filled the air so that it seared from every direction._

_The sound tore through my mind like a tornado, both strange and familiar. Strange because I'd never heard such a tortured cry before. Familiar because I knew the voice at once – I recognized the sound and understood the meaning as perfectly as if I'd uttered it myself. It made no difference that Jacob was not human when he cried out. I needed no translation._

_Jacob was close. Jacob had heard every word we'd said. Jacob was in agony._

_The howl choked off into a peculiar gurgled sob, and then it was quiet again._

_I did not hear his silent escape, but I could feel it – I could feel the absence I had wrongly assumed before, the empty space he left behind._

"_Because your space heater has reached his limit," Edward answered quietly. "Truce over," he added, so low I couldn't be sure that was what he really said._

"_Jacob was listening," I whispered. It was not a question._

"_Yes."_

"_You knew."_

"_Yes."_

_I stared at nothing, seeing nothing. My head fell into my hands._

"_Are you angry with me?"_ he asked tentatively.

"Angry? Angry is an understatement!" I screeched, standing up so quickly I gave myself head spins. "How could you? How could you deliberately cause Jacob so much pain? You're a monster." I scrabbled with the zip then stormed out into the icy morning. Of course I blamed myself as well for Jake's pain; I was the one who kept him hanging on. I knew getting married was a bad idea, but I just went along with the compromise. How could I be so stupid? I thought as I paced, back and forth through the snow.

I turned to see Seth Clearwater, curled up on a bed of dry pine needles. His eyes stared at me with what I imagined as accusation. I knew Edward had followed me but he didn't dare come close.

"Please," I sobbed, only now realizing the tears of anger and pain running down my cheeks, "Please call him back. I want to talk to him – explain… please." I knelt down beside Seth, reaching out to gently touch his muzzle.

He huffed in what sounded like an agreeing noise.

"Thank you." I sighed, my shoulders slumping. Seth's eyes became unfocused, like he was somewhere else. After what seemed like days but was really two minutes, Seth nodded his head. Jacob was coming back.

"Bella?" Edward said quietly, coming forward and reaching to grab my hand.

"Don't." I said icily, as cold as the snow around me, "Just don't." Obeying to my wishes, Edward backed away, disappearing into the trees behind the tent. I knew he wouldn't leave; he was just giving me and Jake privacy. Well how lovely of him, I thought sourly.

Five minutes later, Jacob came through the trees toward Seth and me.

**When Edward brings Jacob back, pg – 522 – 52?**

"_I'm in a hurry, Bella," he said in a dull voice. "Why don't you get it over with?"_

"I-I'm sorry." I sighed, stepping closer to him. _"I'm sorry I've been so selfish. I wish I'd never met you, so I couldn't hurt you the way I have. I won't do it anymore, I promise. I'll stay far away from you. I'll move out of the state _and start a new life by myself_. You won't have to look at me ever again."_

"_That's not much of an apology," he said bitterly, _"And what do you mean a new life by yourself?"

"I-I don't think I can be with Edward. All this has made me realize that I have to pick between you or Edward and I can't do that. I think it would be better if I picked neither." I told him.

"You mean easier, not better. It would be better if you picked me. I could give you a life, have children. We could grow old together," He told me, "And I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I sighed, hanging my head. _"But I'll just keep hurting you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I hate it." My voice broke._ "Because that is what will happen if I choose Edward. And if I choose you I'll hurt Edward. I just can't do it, I can't choose."

_I wanted to tell him how much I'd miss him, but I bit my tongue. That would not help anything._

_He stood quietly for a moment, staring at the ground, and I fought the urge to go and put my arms around him. To comfort him._

_And then his head snapped up._

"_Well you're not the only one capable of self-sacrifice," he said, his voice stronger. "Two can play that game."_

"_What?" _I asked, genuinely confused.

"_I've behave pretty badly myself. I've made this much harder for you than I needed to. I could have given up with good grace in the beginning. But I hurt you, too."_

"_This is my fault."_

"_I won't let you claim all the blame here, Bella. Or all the glory either. I know how to redeem myself."_

"_What are you talking about?" I demanded. The sudden, frenzied light in his eyes frightened me._

_He glanced up at the sun and smiled at me. "There's a pretty serious fight brewing down there. I don't think it would be that difficult to take myself out of the picture."_

_His words sank into my brain, slowly, one by one, and I couldn't breathe. Despite all my intentions to cut Jacob out of my life completely, I didn't realize until that precise second exactly how deep the knife would have to go to do it._

"_Oh, no, Jake! No, no no no," I choked out in horror. "No, Jake, no. Please, no." My knees began to tremble._

"Why does it matter Bella?"

"It matters! Of course it matters! You matter! I won't let you do it! What can I do to make you stop? Anything! Anything you want." I sobbed.

"I don't think you really mean that." He said.

"I do! Please stay!" I begged. "What can I do?"

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded fervently. "Ask me." He said simply.

"Please come back to me." I asked.

"No,no. That's not what I mean." He smiled. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"_Will you kiss me, Jacob?"_

_His eyes widened in surprise then narrowed suspiciously. "You're bluffing."_

"_Kiss me, Jacob. Kiss me, and then come back to me."_

He half turned to walk away but the stopped. I just stared at him, unsure.

_He rocked back on his heels, and then lurched forward, erasing the space between us in one long stride. I knew he would take advantage of the situation._

I braced myself – my eyes closed, my hands clenched into tight fists at my side- _and then his hands_ _caught my face and his lips found mine with unbearable eagerness._

Before I knew it, I was pressed against him, clinging to him with need. Everything was warm and bright, exactly as a kiss should be. My arms wrapped around his neck and I pulled myself closer as I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip. My lips were moving with his in a strangely new way because, unlike with Edward, I didn't have to be careful and he didn't have to be careful with me.

_Warmth was everywhere. He was everywhere. I couldn't see or hear or feel anything that wasn't Jacob._ It was then that I realized that Jacob was right. I was in love with him. He was more than a friend. I loved him! I almost laughed but stopped myself because that would break this absolutely blissful kiss.

_Jacob's lips were still before mine were. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me with wonder and elation._

"_I have to leave," he whispered._

"No, don't!" I yelped.

"I'll come back. I promise." He said, obviously pleased with my response. He bent down for one quick kiss and turned to leave. He hadn't taken two steps into the trees when Seth started growling. Jake hurried back to my side.

"I have to phase to see what's going on." Jake told me. I just nodded, so terrified that I was unable to speak. Jacob stepped away from me and phased. Pieces of his sweat pants fluttered to the ground as Edward stepped out of the trees.

"It's Victoria. She's on her way." He told me although he had obviously read Jacobs thoughts and knew all about the kiss. I felt ashamed, but also slightly peaceful. I still had made my decision. Should I go? Should I stay? Should I pick Jacob? Should I pick Edward?

And while this battle was raging I my head, there was another between the vampires and werewolves I loved and the vampires that wanted to kill me.

Please review and tell me what you think. Comments, thoughts, ideas, suggestions, likes or dislikes, anything you want :D I need to know whether or not to continue. And don't worry, I won't be using anything out of Eclipse from here on. Hopefully…

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank all my reviewers and beg all my alerters (hmm, I don't think alerters is a word…). I had about 20 story alerts and I want to thank you all for liking my story but I would love you all even more if you reviewed. It doesn't have to be a long life story or anything, just an 'I liked it' or an 'I hated it' or maybe 'this part was good, this part was bad' okay, I'll stop ranting now and get on with the chapter. :D thank you to all my reviewers!_

_**With you by my side I will fight and defend, I'll fight and defend! **_

_**Keep holding on, cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through! Just stay strong, cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you!**_

– _**Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne or Glee Cast.**_

Chapter 2 – Keep Holding On

**CONTINUING STRAIGHT AFTER LAST CHAPTER**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Quickly Bella, on my back." Edward said, totally sure of himself. I hesitated but obeyed, knowing now was not the time to be independent. I held on tightly as Edward ran, flanked by Jacob and Seth.

I then found my back pressed up against the cliff face, Edward, Seth and Jake standing in front of me. Their posture was one of defense, and that fact made my heart race. Victoria was coming. Oh good lord, I couldn't breathe. She was going to hurt Jacob, Edward and Seth.

All three of them focused on a cluster of trees. Out of those trees stepped three vampires; Victoria, a blonde boy of my age and a black haired girl, no older than sixteen. The two young ones had vivid, red eyes but Victoria's were black with thirst.

Victoria's flaming orange hair ruffled in the wind, but aside from that, they were all like statues, unmoving and not breathing.

"Riley, Lisa you don't have to do this." Edward said in a gentle voice, looking at the two young ones. "Victoria's using you. You're just a distraction. She doesn't care if you live or die." Shock flitted across their faces.

"Don't listen to him!" Victoria's babyish soprano rang through the air, "You know I love you both. You are my sister and boyfriend. How could you believe a total stranger who wants to kill us?" I knew that was wrong. Victoria didn't love them, and Edward wouldn't kill them if he didn't have to.

"She's lying!" Edward warned, "I can read her thoughts." But it was no use. By the look on their determined faces, they had made up their minds.

Jacob and Seth started growling as Riley and Lisa stepped forward. When Lisa was close enough, Seth lunged, his jaws closing on her right shoulder. At the same time Edward (who had been closest to Riley) ripped off Riley's arm. They both screamed in agony. With a brutal shake of his head, Seth tore off Lisa's shoulder.

With Lisa and Riley slowly being taken apart, Victoria started to back away.

"Victoria!" Edward yelled while dodging Riley's futile attempts, "You know you won't get another chance like this. She so close! It's too easy, only the stupid mutt is in the way…" Victoria froze and her eyes connected with mine. At that exact moment the wind changed direction, blowing my apparently irresistible scent across Victoria. A vicious snarl erupted from her, and her stance became catlike.

Like a feline, she slunk forward with unbelievable elegance. I shuddered at the look in her eyes. Jacob growled a warning, bearing his teeth. That didn't even make her hesitate. She had my scent and she was in hunt mode.

I looked over at Edward who seemed to have the upper hand but Seth wasn't doing so great. As I watched, he was flung against the cliff face and he crumpled to the ground. I gasped, unable to do anything.

"Lisa! Stop! Don't!" I yelled, the words just slipping out of my mouth. Lisa looked at me with curious eyes and that was when Seth attacked. He ripped her head off in one swift movement then went about disassembling the headless body. _He was faking!_ I thought to myself with surprise.

I turned my attention back to Jake and Victoria my body full of anxiety. They were standing there, staring at each other with absolute hate, hardly moving, waiting for the other to create an opening.

"Jake…" I cautioned. He just shook his large, furry head. Victoria lunged, trying to get closer to me. Jacob growled, springing and managing to rip off her right hand. She screamed in pain and frustration. Seth came up behind Victoria and she knew there was no way she could get me now. So, she tried to escape.

She dodged Seth's snapping jaws and started to run into the trees. Seth and Edward (he had just finished off Riley) made chase but Jacob stayed with me. He came towards me, whining at the look of fear on my face.

He nudged me with his nose but I was too shocked to move. Victoria had been so close, yet so far. And we were okay. Heck, Victoria was probably being killed right now! Jacob licked me from my chin to my forehead. Now _that_ woke me up.

"Eww! That's disgusting Jake!" I yelped, wiping my face on my sleeve. He did that weird laughing thing, deep in his chest. "Not funny." I said but couldn't help but grin. Jake motioned with his head for me to climb up. Hesitantly, I climbed onto his back, holding onto his warm fur. He lurched into a run, following where Seth and Edward had gone.

We arrived in a small clearing in no time, finding Seth and Edward collecting pieces of Victoria. I shuddered when I saw the head with fiery hair that Edward was picking up.

"Okay, you take her down. Seth and I will clean up." Edward said grudgingly to Jacob. Jacob took off into the trees. I was scared he would run into something, but my worries were unneeded. **(A/N) – And yes, that's how you spell 'unneeded'. Weird, huh?)**

We came to the baseball field where the battle had taken place. All that was left of the vampire army was the smoking piles of ashes, giving off a sickly sweet smell. I slid off Jake's back and hurried to Alice.

"Bella? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Umm, yeah." I said.

"I thought you were dead! Your future disappeared…" she trailed off. I gasped.

"Really?"

"Yes. It's weird, I don't know why it's… oh no. Bella!" she yelped, "No! Not the dog. Please tell me I'm wrong."

"I can't lie." I whispered, "But I haven't chosen yet. I'm still unsure…"

"Well, I guess there's still a chance." Alice sighed, "But whatever you pick, I will support you."

"Thanks." I said, smiling. Our conversation was cut short by a scuffling behind us then a pain-filled howl that ripped through the air and my heart.

"Jacob!" I screamed turning to see and vampire crushing Jake's left side. In a flash, Jasper was on the vampire's back, ripping off her head. Jacob slumped to the ground and I ran towards him. I was stopped by Esme, but I still tried to pull away from her.

"Let me go! Jake needs me!" I whimpered at I struggled against her strong arms.

"I'm sorry honey, Carlisle has to tend to him." She apologized, not loosening her grip in the slightest.

"But…" I sighed and turned to hug her, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Shh, it's okay." She whispered, patting my consolingly on the back as Jacob was taken to his house. Quil came to us and motioned for me to get on his back. I broke away from Esme and started climbing onto his back. I was almost sitting on top when I slipped and fell. Luckily Emmett was standing with Esme and he caught me. I blushed deeply.

"Only you, Bella." Emmett chucked practically placing me on Quil's back. I held onto Quil's chocolate brown fur.

"Quickly, you must leave! The Volturi will be here in three minutes." Alice called and with that, we were off.

His screams of agony were killing me as I waited with the pack, Emily and Billy in the front yard while Carlisle re-broke Jacob's bones so they would heal properly.

I clenched my teeth as another pain-filled cry echoed out of the small red house. I squeezed Emily's hand, unable to stand just standing here. Trying to take my mind off of things (even though that was practically impossible), I thought of the conversation I had had with Edward.

_*Flashback*_

"What are you doing?" I asked Quil as he ran towards the other pillar of smoke that would be Victoria, Riley and Lisa. He stopped when we arrived at the cliff face, Edward and Seth throwing the last pieces of vampire in the ravenous flames. Then I realized why Quil had bought me here.

"Quil, I understand why you want me to do this, but Jacob needs me. He's hurt. I have to be with him." I said in what I hoped was a persuasive voice.

"He says he will take you to Jacob once you've talked to me." Edward told me.

"Oh. Well I best get it over with…" I said hesitantly, "Edward, I'm sorry. Bu I-I can't be with you. Jacob defending me, fighting for me, _hurting_ for me has made me realize I have to be with him."

"Have to?" Edward asked sadly.

"Have to and want to. He may not have told me, but I know for a fact he did imprint on me the first time I saw him after he phased." I explained and when Quil and Seth looked at me curiously I said; "Emily told me." And they rolled their eyes with a wolfish grin.

"But Bella…" Edward said in his velvet voice, reaching out to me.

"No Edward." I said firmly, stepping back against Quil, "I can't. I won't. I've made my decision. I can't hurt Jake anymore than I already have." And then he looked at me with his smoldering, golden eyes and any other time I would have melted, but not now.

"Good bye Edward." I said, climbing back onto Quil.

"Bella." Was all he said and then Quil and I were racing through the trees, to my Jacob.

_*End of Flashback*_

With one last scream of pain, Carlisle came out the back door.

"It's going to take two weeks until he can sit up, and another week until he can walk." He told everyone, "And because of his body temperature, the morphine will burn off fast. I will e back in a couple hours to put him on the drip."

"Thanks, Doc." Billy said, shaking Carlisle's hand.

"Thanks Carlisle." I said, unable to help myself and hugging him tightly, "Say sorry to everyone for me?"

"I will, Bella. Bye." And then he was gone. I sighed.

"Bella, all he wants is you." Leah said grumpily as she came back outside after apologizing to Jake. (Because it had been when Jake was trying to save Leah when he got hurt.)

"Oh, okay." I said and went inside. I opened the door to his little room and gasped at what I saw. Jacob took up the whole bed with his broken body, and before I knew it I was knelling beside his head on the right, balling my eyes out.

"Bella, it's okay. I'm not dying." Jacob whispered and I was ashamed of myself. I should be comforting him, not the other way around.

"Oh Jacob," I sniffled, wiping my tears away, "I'm so sorry. It's my fault your hurt."

"What? How is it your fault?" he asked, confused.

"Well if it weren't for me, the vampire army would never have come and would never have been hurt." I explained.

"Don't be stupid." Jacob said.

"Sorry." I whispered.

"And stop saying sorry!" he added.

"Sor- okay" I quickly corrected myself. Jacob smiled, but then the smile disappeared.

"I guess you're here to say goodbye." I said quietly, his eyes shut in pain or sadness, I did not know.

I didn't say anything, wanting to know what he would say.

"But before you do, I have something to say," he told me, "Unlike that leech-"

"Edward!" I interjected.

"Urgh okay," he groaned, "Unlike _Edward_ I can give you a life, a future. We can get a house, and have children. We can grow old together, and see our grandchildren. I love you Bella, and I want to be with you. With me it would be as easy as breathing," His eyes were still shut, "And I know you love Edward, but you love me too, so I-" I cut him off with a sweet kiss on the lips.

"I'm not going anywhere." I whispered than kissed him gently again.

"Well you could have told me that earlier!" he said indignantly.

_I hoped you liked it! 'Keep Holding On' By Avril Lavigne or Glee Cast, look it up and listen to it and tell me what you think. Please review!_

Love Kaitlyn

xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to everyone who helped with the date fiasco! I love you all!_

_Okay, here's the next chapter. DRUMROLL PLEASE! Entering … Nurse Bella! Enjoy ;D_

Chapter 3 – Surprise!

**THE NEXT DAY, 16****th**** of June 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

Jacob whimpered and sweat began to roll off his forehead. The sight made my heart break into a thousand tiny pieces.

"I'll be back in a minute. I promise." I said, getting up and going into the bathroom. I filled the bowl I had put there earlier with cool water and got a washer. I was almost back in his room when I tripped and spilt half the water.

"Crap!" I growled. I ran quickly into the kitchen and grabbed a cloth to sop up the mess.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob croak.

"It's okay; I'll be there in a minute. I just spilt… err a lot of water." I told him, refilling the water bowl. I heard a broken chuckle echo from his room. _Everything about him is broken_ I thought sadly, _But I will fix him._

I sat the water bowl on his bedside table, squeezing the water out of the washer. I wiped it gently over his face.

"That better?" I asked gently. Jake smiled.

"Much." He sighed. "Bella, you have to go home sometime. Charlie needs you." I had stayed over last night.

"No, I'm going to stay until you are better or until Charlie drags me out of here by my ankles." I said stubbornly.

Jake laughed again, "You know he would do that."

"I know." I said impishly, "But let's not think about that now. How do you feel? Are you hungry?" I started fussing.

"I'm always hungry." Jacob pointed out.

"Hmm, good point. Do you want soup?" I asked.

"Chicken?" he asked.

"Of course." I smiled, leaving the room and starting to cook. While the pot was simmering I went and checked on Billy.

"Hey Billy, do you want some soup?" I asked, re-tying my apron that had come loose.

"Thanks Bella, that sounds great." Billy smiled then turned back to whatever show he was watching. I finished cooking, after serving Billy and putting the rest in the freezer I took Jacob's bowl into him.

"Jake?" I said, gently shaking his shoulder.

"Bella?" Jake opened his eyes. "Mmm, that smells really good." I held the bowl for him while he used his good hand to eat. I then heard a knock on the door.

"I'd better get that." I said, and went to answer the door. "Angela?" I asked, surprised to see my friend standing in the doorway.

"Hey Bella. I heard you broke up with Edward, and that Jacob was in a motor bike accident. I thought you could use some help." She said shyly.

"Oh Ang!" I smiled, hugging her tightly, "I can always count on you. Come in." I led her into the lounge room and introduced her to Billy. I then took her into Jacob. When she saw him she gasped, covering he mouth in shock.

"Oh my god. I knew it was bad but not this bad." She whispered so she wouldn't wake him up. I nodded in agreement and motioned for her to follow me.

"Are you looking after him until he gets better?" she asked me.

"Yeah, or until Charlie makes me leave. But someone has to look after him and Billy." I told her.

"How do you… cause Billy doesn't look up to it… you know; him going to the toilet…" she trailed off, blushing. I couldn't help but blush too.

"Luckily he has a lot of guy friends." I said, truly grateful for Quil and Embry. "Speak of the devils." I said, nodding to the back door where they were entering. Embry looked up and stopped in his tracks, his mouth one big gaping hole.

"Embry, get out of the way. Move!" Quil grumbled, pushing against Embry's back so he could get in. But Embry just continued to stare at Angela, who was blushing by now.

"Um Quil, I think Embry… you know…" I said, eyebrows raised.

"What? I know what? Emb-" then he stopped, finally seeing the look on Embry's face. "Oh! Right. I get it now." He nodded, smiling goofily.

"Angela, this is Embry. And that one's Quil." I said, indicating to each of them in turn.

"Hey Angie!" Quil said, shaking her hand then practically skipping into the lounge room to talk with Billy. He is such an idiot.

"Er, um… Hi." Embry said awkwardly, shaking her hand.

"Hey Embry." She smiled, not the normal, shy Angela I knew. Then a thought hit me.

"Erm, Ang, I need to talk to you." I said and when she gave me the 'I'm busy!' look is said, "_Now!_" and pulled her into Jake's sisters' room. "Sorry Embry." I called over my shoulder, winking.

"Ooh Bella! I think Embry likes me, do you think? I mean, he seems so sweet!" she started gushing.

"Angela!" I stopped her, "What about Ben?" and that made her freeze.

"We broke up last week." She whispered, hanging her head.

"Oh Ang! I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you." I said, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"That's okay." She sniffled, "I just want to move on."

"I know how you feel." I whispered then broke away from the hug, "C'mon." I said, taking her hand. "Let's go. I'm sure Jacob's awake, and the boys are probably in there too."

We entered Jacob's room and my suspicions were proved correct.

"Jacob, your awake!" I exclaimed excitedly, hurrying to his side to kiss him on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" he ribbed.

"Hey! Slow and steady buddy! Don't push your luck." I said playfully though I was serious. I didn't want to go to fast. That just wasn't how I did things. "Oh right! Jacob, this is Angela, my best friend."

"Hey Angie." Jacob said, obviously hearing that from Quil, "So she's your best friend now? Kicked me out?" he asked, tuning back to me.

"Well, she my best girly friend and you're my best boy friend." I explained.

"I'm your boyfriend now am I?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows, making boy and friend one word.

"Hmm, I'll have to think about that one." I teased. Angela, Quil and Embry laughed.

"I like this Bella much better than the vampire Bella." Quil said, still laughing.

"Quil!" I hissed, looking at Angela.

"Vampire Bella? What do you mean?" Angela asked, not missing what Quil had stupidly said.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she said, "don't even _try_ and lie to me, you know you suck at it!" I sighed, but I wouldn't say anything else.

"Jacob?" she asked Jake, still shy around him, "What did Quil mean?"

"Err, why don't you ask him?" he said evasively, trying to avoid the limelight.

"Quil?" she said, hands on her hips.

"Ask Embry." He said quickly. Embry fidgeted under Angela's gaze.

"Good job Quil!" I said, throwing up my arms, "Embry has to tell her, you know that!"

"What do you mean he has to tell me?" Angela asked and I just shook my head, already saying too much, so she turned to Embry and repeated the question.

"I imprinted on you." He said, avoiding looking into her eyes.

"What?" she asked, totally confused, "And what's this about vampires?"

"Bella used to date one." He said, ashamed of every word that passed through his lips. He didn't want to tell my secrets, or The Packs for that matter.

"_Edward?_ Edward was a vampire? And the rest of the Cullens? Oh my god!" she said, practically falling into her chair. "How could you date a vampire? And didn't he have fangs? How did you kiss him?" she started asking me all these questions and at the last one, Jake growled.

"Angela, we'll talk about that later." I growled.

"Okay, but what's imprinting?" she asked Embry.

"It's when a werewolf finds his or her soul mate. They imprint and are connected to that person for life." Embry mumbled and I hoped this wouldn't overwhelm Angela. Surprisingly, she was taking it really well.

"Werewolf?" she asked weakly.

"Me, Quil, Jake and a few others. We shape shift into wolves as big as horses." Embry told her.

"Were you bitten or…" Angela gasped.

"No, no. It's genetic. We protect humans in La Push and sometimes Forks from vampires." He explained, looking at her with affectionate eyes.

"Oh! So Bella was dating, like, the enemy?" Angela asked, sticking her foot in it.

"Well, yeah-" Quil started but I cut him off,

"Angela! I was wondering if maybe you would go and get the pizza for Charlie and maybe drop it off at his house?" I asked, not only distracting her but also the boys (the mention of food).

"Err, okay." She agreed, slightly taken aback but fully voluntary. I gave her the right amount of money, and she gathered her things and left with Embry, who had offered to go with her.

"Well, that was surprising." I sighed, still sitting in Jacob's tiny room with Quil and Jake. I reached out and held Jake's good hand.

"What is?" Quil asked.

"Firstly, Embry imprinting on Angie, and Secondly, Angie taking everything so well! She didn't seem shocked at all!" I said, honestly surprised.

"Yeah, I know! It was so weird." Quil exclaimed.

"Yeah, weird…" Jacob agreed.

"How are you?" I asked suddenly, "Do you need anything? Water?"

"Hmm, water would be nice." Jacob smiled, seeming somewhat proud.

"I'll be right back." I said, squeezing Jake's hand before leaving. On my way to the kitchen, I stopped in to check on Billy again. He was right where I left him.

"Are you right?" I asked, collecting the tray with the empty soup bowl and balancing it on my hip.

"Sam dropped by a few minutes ago and he's coming back around soon to pick me up and take me to the Elders meeting." He told me.

"Okay. What time will you be back?" I asked.

"Probably around eight o'clock tonight." He said.

"Well I'll have your dinner waiting. Roast lamb and veggies tonight." I said, catching the excited look on his face then taking the dirty dishes into the kitchen. I got a glass of water and headed back into Jake's room. I entered to find it empty. I sat the glass on the bedside table then turned to see Quil practically carrying Jacob back in.

"Oh god, what are you two doing?" I asked sternly, going to Jake's other side and helping him onto the bed.

"Toilet." Quil grunted, lifting Jake's bad side up gently to place it comfortably.

"Okay." I said, kissing Jake's forehead, "You need to get some rest. I'm going to put the roast on, I'll wake you up for dinner." I told him.

"I'll be in the lounge room." Quil said, leaving us.

"What would I do without you Bells?" Jacob sighed.

"Eat frozen food for the rest of your life." I said frankly. I kissed him gently on the lips, just once. I went into the lounge room to find Quil flicking through the channels.

"Billy gone?" I asked, plonking down beside him.

"Yep." He answered.

"Cool. Do you want to stay for dinner?" I asked, "I'm going to ask Angie and Embry as well."

"Sure, that sounds great." Quil smiled.

"Well, I better go get it ready." I sighed, getting up and making my way into the kitchen.

I quickly wolfed down my too hot dinner calling out; "I'm just going to give Jake his dinner!" into the dining room where Billy, Quil, Embry and Angela were eating and hurrying to Jacob's room. I carried a tray of roast lamb and veggies.

"Jake." I said tentatively.

"Good morning." He said, opening his eyes.

"Well it's actually like, eight thirty at night." I told him.

"Oh. Well, dinner looks good." He said and started shoveling the food into his mouth.

"You know what? I think sisters' room is way too lonely and scary." I hinted, a big smile appearing on Jake's face.

"Hmm, I agree." Jacob said cheekily.

"Maybe I should stay in here with you, so you can protect me." I smiled evilly.

"Hmm, I agree." He said again, smiling broader. He finished eating so I set it aside. I was feeling a little tired so I thought I would just lie down for a moment. I curled up on Jake's good side, breathing in his musky, woodsy smell. I felt Jake lips brush against my hair.

"Thank you Bella." He whispered as I drifted off to sleep.

_Oooh I hope you liked it! If you did review! If you review I'll lend you my boyfriend! (Jacob) ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm sorry it took me so long, but the 25__th__ was my birthday so :D yeah. I'm sorry, but I'm moving soon so it may be a while until I update. Enjoy! (I only got three reviews for my last chapter :'I boo hoo hoo :D)_

Chapter 4 – Sienna

**SATURDAY 17****TH**** JUNE, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

The morning sun streamed through the window, lighting the room and waking me up. I opened my eyes, unable to move with Jake's good arm locked tightly around me. I smiled at the peacefulness on Jake's face. I realized that there was a lot to do and that I was losing time here.

"Jake? Honey, wake up." I said, squirming in his vice-like grip.

"Hmm?" Jake mumbled, his eyelids cracking open. "Good morning beautiful." He sighed happily, making me blush.

"Good morning to you too, but I think it's time to get up." I said, "I've got lots to do."

"Oh, really? Like what?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm here to look after you and Billy. What do you think I'm going to be doing?" I answered, my voice full off derision.

"Humph, fine then." He pouted, making me laugh.

"C'mon, let me go!" I giggled.

"No." he said stubbornly, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

"Do you want breakfast, or not?" I asked seriously, not joking when it came to food. He immediately let go, asking;

"Pancakes?"

"Hmm, if you're lucky." I teased, getting up and noticing my purple suitcase with a not on top. I grabbed the note and started to read Angela's neat writing;

_Bella,_

_I thought you could use some clothes beside the two pair you've been wearing (no offence) so got these from your wardrobe when I dropped off Charlie's pizza._

_I found you and Jacob asleep and I didn't want to wake you, so I cleaned up and went home._

_Call me when you can, I have …something to tell you…_

_Love Angela,_

_xoxo_

"What did it say?" Jake asked me nosily.

"It was from Angela, she got me some clothes from home and must have forgotten to give them to me when she got back, so she bought them in here after dinner and found us asleep. She didn't want to wake us so she cleaned up everything then left." I told Jacob as I opened my suitcase and picked out a pair of jeans with a green stitching and a matching green, long-sleeved short.

"I like Angela, she seems so… nice." Jacob said sheepishly, making me smile.

"Well," I said, kissing his forehead, "I'm going for a shower then I'm going to make breakfast. Be back soon."

"There," Carlisle said, and I winced as he pulled the needle gently out of Jacob's arm, "That should do for today. Bella, could I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked, packing up his stuff and leaving the room.

"I'll be back soon." I told Jake.

"Promise?" he asked, his eyes full of fright.

"Promise." I agreed, kissing him gently on the lips then stepping out the door, shutting it behind me. I went into the backyard and found Carlisle waiting for me patiently.

"Bella." He said, and I expected him to say more.

When he didn't I said, "Carlisle.", making him smile.

"Bella, we miss you, especially Edward." He told me, "We know you love Jacob, but… don't you love us?" and I saw the desperation in his eyes. I was his daughter, no matter what.

"Oh Carlisle!" I exclaimed, stepping forward and hugging him, "Of course I love you all! But this is something I have to do. I have to look after Jacob, I love him and he loves me." And when Carlisle still didn't seem convinced; "He imprinted on me." I confessed, "When we first met after he first phased. It was torture for him, watching me with his supposed enemy."

Carlisle seemed shocked at my news. "Well Bella, you know we will always love you, and we're always here if you need us. Maybe you could visit every now and then." He suggested.

"That would be great but… Edward… it would be very awkward and uncomfortable between us." I said, bushing.

"Hmm, I see… maybe I could call you when he's out hunting." Carlisle said.

"That sounds great," I smiled, glad with this result. I really did miss my vampire family, though maybe not Rosalie. "How is he?" I blurted out.

"Edward?" he asked and I nodded, "He's… coping. We try and help him, make it easier. But it seems he can't get over the fact that, and these are his words not mine, that you chose a 'dog' over him." He said, wincing at the word 'dog'.

I felt the anger boil up inside me.

"Jacob is NOT a dog!" I practically yelled, "And you can tell _Edward_ that!" I huffed then ran inside, but immediately regretted treating Carlisle that way.

"Carlisle!" I called, running back outside, smiling when I found him still standing there, knowing me so well. "I'm sorry. I did mean every word I said but I shouldn't have been so harsh."

"That's okay, Bella. See you soon, hopefully." He said, smiling then bounding into the forest. I went back inside and found Jake waiting nervously.

"Bella!" he sighed in relief, a smile spreading across his face.

"What, did you think I would just up and leave you?" I asked disappointedly.

"Well…no. It's just, I know you love them like your family so…" he trailed of uncomfortably.

"Oh Jake, I'll never leave you again!" I promised, bending down to kiss his forehead, "But…" a look of terror crossed his face, "I would like to go visit them." I told him.

"No, not when Edward's there!" Jacob protested angrily.

"No, no, not when Edward's there!" I agreed, "Carlisle said he would call me when Edwards gone… hunting."

"Okay then, sounds fair." He nodded, "But wait! There's one more thing!"

"What is it?" I asked, confused.

"Can I have one more?" he asked politely.

"Of course." I said, this time kissing him on the lips.

A couple hours later, after I had taken care of Jake and Billy, I finally got around to making a few calls. _I probably should call Charlie first_ I thought, _then Angela then my mum._

I dialed in my home number and listened.

"Hello, Officer Swan speaking." I heard Charlie's gruff cop-voice say.

"Good morning, Officer Swan, this is Isabella Swan here." I said in a joke-serious voice.

"Bella!" Charlie said exasperatedly, "Although it is good to hear you joking about." He said because I never used to do that when I was with Edward.

"So how are you?" I asked, "I'm sorry for just ditching you, but Jake and Billy need my help."

"Oh, it's alright, I can fend for myself for a while." He assured me.

"Okay, just don't live of pizza. Why don't you go down to the Forks Diner for a steak? I know that's your favourite." I coaxed him.

"Well… okay then. I'll see you soon. Maybe I'll drop by tomorrow." he told me.

"Bye, Dad. Love you." I said then hung up. _Okay_ I thought, _One down two too go!_

I dialed in Angela's number. Not long after;

"Hello?"

"Hey, Angie!" I said.

"Bella! I've been waiting for you to call…" she trailed off.

"I know, oh, and thank you so much for my clothes and cleaning up, I was absolutely exhausted!" I thanked her.

"Oh sure you were, sure you were!" she teased.

"Angela!" I giggled, "It wasn't like that!"

"Okay, okay!" she laughed, "Do you want to know my news?"

"Yes!" I said excitedly.

"Well…" she said, drawing out the word, "… Embry and I are officially official!"

"Really?" I gasped, "But you've known each other for a day! Me and Jake aren't even official!"

"Well, it's just easy for us, there's no use waiting." She told me matter-of-factly.

"Ooh! Well then!" I teased.

"Stop it!" she giggled, and it felt nice to be joking around after everything.

"Well," I sighed, "I better get to it. I have to call my mum and by then Jake should be awake and Billy will probably be hungry."

"Um, do you think I could come around again?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure! But are you only doing that so you can see Embry?" I asked her.

"No, actually I'm home alone, my family went to LA without me." She told me.

"What!" I yelled, probably waking Jake up, "Why would they do that?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. See you soon." She said.

"Okay, bye!" I said, hanging up.

Again, I dialed in a number, but this time my mothers.

"Hello?" I heard her voice ask.

"Mum!" I said.

"Oh Bella, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm okay, but I'm staying at Jacob's house to look after him and Billy." I told her.

"What? Why?" she asked, confused.

"Well, Jake was in a figh- motorbike accident," I quickly corrected myself, "And Billy's in a wheel chair so he can't really look after him." I explained.

"Is Jacob alright?" she asked worriedly, a typical mother.

"His whole left side bones are totally broken." I said.

"Oh, god! Poor thing!" she cooed and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"So how are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, so is Phil. His job is going well and I've started doing yoga." She told me.

"Oh, wow!" I said, smiling at my typical mother.

"_Renee, have you seen my glasses?"_ I heard Phil call from somewhere in the house.

"Oh, I better go and help him." She sighed, "Sorry baby. Bye, I love you."

"I love you too!" I said and then she hung up.

I then heard a knock at the door.

"Angela!" I exclaimed, opening the door. I was surprised to see a Quilete girl, around my age who looked suspiciously like Quil. She had straight, black hair and a beautiful face.

"Err, I'm not-" she mumbled.

"Oh sorry!" I said quickly, "I thought you were my friend… Are you here to see Billy?" I asked. "Oh sorry, I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I said, holding out my hand.

"I'm Sienna, Quil's older sister." She told me, shaking my hand.

**(A/N) – Sienna is pronounced **_**See-anna**_** just in case you were wondering.)**

"Oh, cool! Quil is such an idiot! Do you want to come inside?" I invited.

"Thanks." She said, coming in and following me into the kitchen.

"So, let me guess, you're looking for Quil?" I asked.

"How'd you know?" she laughed, showing straight, white teeth. I shrugged.

"Boys; they're all the same." I said then we both fell into fits of giggles. I didn't really know what was funny.

"Bella!" Angela said, coming in, "I knocked like a hundred times and you didn't answer!" she was putting her keys into her bag and hadn't noticed Sienna yet. She stopped and looked shocked when she finally did see her.

"Um, Angela, this is Sienna. Sienna, Angela." I introduced them, "Sienna is Quil's older sister. You're nineteen, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." She nodded, shaking hands with Angela.

"She's looking for Quil, do you know where he is?" I asked Angela.

"Nup." She said, shaking her head, "But last night Embry and Quil mentioned something about patrol this morning so... yeah." She finished. I was glad that Sienna knew all about the werewolf thing, it made life easier.

"Well, do you want to hang out here until he comes round?" I asked Sienna, "He does every day to err… help Billy and Jake."

"Sure sounds great." Sienna agreed.

"Cool. Well I better start lunch, Jake and Billy must be hungry and I know Embry and Quil will be too." I said and we started bustling around the kitchen, working together effortlessly.

_Yay! Bella, Angela and Sienna… sounds good to me ;D What do you think, best friends forever? Ha ha, __please review__!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry it's taken me so long but as I said before, it was my birthday and I went on a holiday then I moved towns and into a new house so I've been very busy! I hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter!_

Chapter 5 – Holiday!

**SATURDAY 17****TH**** JUNE, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Angie!" Embry exclaimed, swooping into the kitchen and hugging Angela from behind, making everyone jump.

"God Embry! You nearly scared me to death!" Sienna scolded, clutching her chest.

"Don't do that!" I gasped.

"Okay, okay." He said, kissing Angela on the cheek. "By the way, what are you doing here Sienna?" he asked, only just realizing it was actually her.

"I was looking for Quil but now I'm hanging out with Angie and Bella." She said, placing the last sandwich on the huge pile.

"Quil should be here any minute. We raced and he lost." Embry told us, intertwining his fingers with Angela's.

"What?" I asked, confused, "I thought Quil was faster than you." I said.

"He is." He replied, "But I started from just down the road and he was on the other side of town." He grinned cheekily.

"Idiot." Sienna said, rolling her eyes.

"Princess." Embry retorted.

"Dog." She said back.

"B-" but he was cut off by Billy;

"Stop fighting." He rolled into the room.

"Hey Billy, anything interesting on the news?" I asked, offering him a sandwich.

"No not really." He said taking a bite. "Nothing but rain for the next few days though."

"Same old, same old." Sienna pointed out.

"Well I'm going to go and give Jake some lunch." I said, collecting a few sandwiches on a plate. "Help yourself!" I said, exiting the room.

"Finally!" I heard Embry say as he practically ran to the sandwiches. I couldn't help but laugh as I continued to Jake's room. I entered to find him sleeping. Again.

"Jacob? Do you want lunch?" I asked sitting down on the stool next to his bed.

"Lunch?" he said, his eyes popping open. I laughed.

"Yes, sandwiches!" I said offering the plate.

"Yay!" he said, selecting a ham and cheese one.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was okay. All I could hear were you three giggling." He smiled.

"Oops. I forgot you werewolves have super hearing." I blushed.

"Bella…" he trailed off.

"Yes? What is it? Are you okay?" I asked worriedly, looking at his broken left side.

"No." he said.

"Oh my god, what is it?" I asked, seriously terrified.

"Kiss me!" he smiled.

"You idiot! I almost had a heart attack!" I said, swatting his good shoulder."But okay" I agreed leaning over to kiss him sweetly on the lips.

The next three weeks passed in a blur of me looking after Jacob and Billy, cooking lots of food, and becoming best friends with Angela and Sienna. We were inseparable, doing almost everything together, cooperating effortlessly. The boys were surprised by our friendship, but were happy. But Jacob finally getting better was by far the best part.

**8:30am, SATURDAY 8****TH**** JULY, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Dad, have you seen my phone?" I called down the stairs, to Charlie who was watching the news.

"It's in here." He called back. "If I knew you would lose it so often, I don't think I would have bought it for you." He chuckled as I sat down next to him, grabbing my new purple phone off the coffee table.

"It's not my fault, it just seems to run away from me." I shrugged, blushing.

"Bella there's something we need to talk about." He said gruffly. _Oh god!_ I thought.

"Dad…" I trailed off, blushing deeply.

"No it's not what you think." He laughed.

"Good." I said simply, "So… what is it?" I asked, kind of excited now.

"Well Billy and I were talking the other day, and we were thinking that it was time for a holiday." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked breathlessly.

"Really really!" he snorted.

"Wow! But where are we going?" I questioned.

"Well there's a really nice beach house right next to a forest that your mother and I discovered when we were travelling around here." He told me, "We've booked it for five days, we leave in two."

"This is going to be great! Who exactly is coming?" I queried.

"You, me, Billy and Jake obviously. But you and Jake are allowed to invite a maximum of three friends each." He explained.

"Yay!" I said, jumping up and doing a little victory dance. "I'm going to go and call Ang and Sienna!

**(A/N) – Okay, I know she seems a little childish but remember she is still a teenager and I just want to show everyone that she can still have fun and be a bit of a kid! Trust me, we will get to the serious, grown-up Bella later…. Mwa ha ha ha! Oh, I feel evil…)**

After I called them (and both were allowed to go) I decided to call Jacob. After a few rings;

"Hello?" I heard Jake's gruff voice say.

"Jake! Oh, did you hear? Did Billy tell you!" I practically yelled.

"Yep! Should be fun. I bet you invited Angie an Sienna." Jake predicted.

"Maybe….. Oh okay, I did!" I laughed. "Who did you invite?"

"Embry, Quil and Paul." He told me.

"Paul?" I asked in disbelief. I mean, Quil and Embry were his best friends but then Paul? Golly.

"I know you don't know him well and he may seem like and agro, big guy to you but really he's okay." Jake chuckled, "Plus, he's never met Angie or Sienna and he doesn't know you or Charlie that well so I think it will be a good experience for him."

"Sure, sounds good!" I smiled, "How are you feeling?" I asked, still worried about him.

"Like I told Dr. Fang, I am totally and completely healed!" he sighed.

"But Jacob, you still have to be careful! Don't go over-working yourself, at least not for a couple days seeing as you only just got all the body wear off!" I said, meaning all the bandages and plasters.

"Okay mum!" he laughed.

"Stop it, I am in no way your mother!" I scolded him.

"Okay, okay! Calm down." He said.

"Well I have o go, I've only got two days to pack!" I told him.

"Only!" he snorted and I could just see him rolling his eyes at me.

"Well, I have to be prepared!" I said defensively.

"For what?" he asked.

"For… everything!" I blurted.

"Okay then, bye!" he laughed, "See you soon."

"Love you." I called.

"Love you too Bells." He said then hung up. I had just got my (purple) suitcase out and I was about to start packing when my mobile started ringing. I dived for it and said;

"Hello."

"Hey Bella, I had the greatest idea!" Sienna exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked, rolling my eyes as I looked out my window at the rain drizzling from the grey clouds.

"Yes! I called Angela and she's fine with it. We are going to go shopping! For all the stuff we will need for this little holiday!" she sounded so excited that she was probably wetting herself.

"Geez Sienna, calm down!" I laughed.

"So do you want to come?" she questioned.

"Yeah, of course! When?" I asked, going to my wardrobe and rummaging through it for my black purse that I only used for shopping.

"Now!" she told me, "I'm going to pick Angie up now then your next."

"Okay then." I said, "See you soon!" I said, hanging up. I hurried around, collecting everything I needed for shopping, changing into better clothes then I went downstairs to notify Charlie about Sienna's plans.

"Sure Bells, that's fine!" he smiled then going back to reading the news paper. Then I heard a car horn beeping like crazy from outside.

"Well that's Sienna." I said and after a quick goodbye I was gone. I got into the back seat of Sienna's Suzuki Swift.

"Hey Bella!" Angela said, swiveling around in her seat to look at me while Sienna took off down the road.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Seattle of course." Sienna sniffed rolling her eyes. She's funny like that, one minute she's like a kid at a candy store, the next minute she's like a grumpy old man. She has a lot of mood swings.

"Okay then." I smiled.

Two hours later we were getting out of the car at a shopping centre.

"So what exactly are we buying?" Angela asked.

"Just stuff we would use on the holiday. And if you find something absolutely gorgeous, then I'll let you buy that." She told us as if she were the Queen.

"Duh Angela!" I said jokingly, winking at her and making her giggle.

"Don't laugh at me!" Sienna growled but couldn't help but smile too.

"Well let's get shopping!" I exclaimed and we hurried into the closest shop.

Three hours later we had bought quite a few things and we were sitting down in a coffee shop about to order lunch.

"What can I get you ladies?" and extremely hot waiter asked us. Angela giggled.

"Umm, I'll have the ham and cheese quiche." Sienna said, "With a coke."

"I'll have the chips and burger, with a lemonade." Angela ordered.

"An what can I get the most beautiful girl?" he asked, turning to me.

"Oh! Umm…" I said, blushing so deeply I imagined steam coming out of my ears, "I'll have the chicken Caesar salad and I'm sorry but I have a boyfriend." I mumbled.

"Okay then." He said, clearing his throat and blushing too. He quickly hurried away.

As soon as he was out of earshot Sienna and Angela burst into laughter.

"'Sorry I have a boyfriend'? Oh you got him good!" Sienna teased.

"Shut up." I giggled.

"So that's it? Jake is your boyfriend?" Angela asked once she stopped laughing.

"Well, yeah I guess. I don't know." I said, confused.

"Ask him." Sienna demanded, handing me her mobile.

"I have my own phone and I don't think-" I started rambling but Sienna had dialed the number and shoved the phone to me ear.

"Hello?" I heard Jake's husky voice say.

"Oh hey Jake!" I said, trying to tell the girls with my eyes that I really didn't want to do this.

"Bella if you don't, so help me… I will resort to violence!" Siena smiled mischievously.

"Bella, what is it?" Jacob asked, confused.

"Well I… Are we… Are you my boyfriend?" I managed to say.

"I'll be what you want me to be." He said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh, well…" I said.

"Yes Bells, I am your boyfriend." He chuckled.

"Yay!" I couldn't help but say, making him laugh. "I'll see you later." I said.

"Love you Bella." He said.

"I love you too!" I replied before hanging up.

"Well…" Angela trailed off.

"Yes he is!" I said, grinning widely.

"See, now was that so hard?" Sienna said, smiling thankfully to the waiter (a different one from the one who flirted with me) who placed her food in front of her, then me, the Ang.

"Oh my god, you look absolutely fantastic!" Angela squealed as I came out of the changing room in a purple bikini.

"What do you think?" I asked Sienna who was inspecting me carefully.

"Hmmm…. BELLA'S HOT!" she exclaimed all of a sudden, making us all giggle. We were in a nice shop, trying on all different types of bikinis. So far, Sienna had decided on a sea blue-green that complimented her skin fantastically and Angela had picked a orange one that with ruffles, leaving me.

"So you like it?" I asked.

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

"Okay, okay! Well we better head home and start packing!" I said excitedly.

_So I hoped you liked it ;D_

_But I have something to say! I really would appreciate it if everyone reviewed. If you hated it, review and say so. If you liked it, review and say so. If you have suggestions or comments, review and tell me! Every time I get a review, it motivates me because I know people are reading and waiting for my chapters!_

_Kaitlyn xxx_

_Also if you didn't like this childish side of Bella, I'm sorry but keep reading because you will see why I had to do it._


	6. Chapter 6

_I got one review for my last chapter so I assume one person read it. :D Enjoy the chapter!_

Chapter 6 – Tractor Rides

**6:30am TUESDAY 11****TH**** JULY, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

We went to Charlie's friends house early and borrowed to vans, one with Charlie and all us girls in it, the other with Billy and the boys. Everyone hadn't even said hello to each other let alone introductions because we were running half an hour late.

Sienna, Angela and I chatted away for the next three and a half hours then we arrived at 'The Beach to Forest Lodge'. I had got a call from Jake saying they were going to be late because when they stopped at the petrol station everyone had pigged out on food. Typical boys. But it was good because we got to pick the first room. There were six rooms to pick from, two with only a single bed in them, two with a double bed and a single and two with two doubles. We picked a room with a double and a single and a great view of the beach but also a bit of the forest.

"I want the single!" Sienna said, skipping over to it and dumping her stuff on it.

"No I want it!" Angela protested. It seemed none of us wanted to share our bed.

"Well I think I should have it considering i was the one who bought you on this holiday!" I told them.

"She does have a point." Angela sighed, putting her stuff on one side of the double.

"Okay then!" Sienna agreed in defeat, going to the other side of the double. I grinned evilly at them, making them laugh. We unpacked a few things but the Sienna said;

"Bugger this!" and pulled out her bikini, "Let's go down to the beach!" We all got changed, put on sunscreen, and headed down to the beach with our sunglasses on, magazines in our hands and towels in our arms. We found a nice place and spread our towels out to lie on as we read.

After a few minutes of relaxing and talking about nothing of importance Angela jumped up suddenly and yelled, "Race you to the water!" and started sprinting. Fortunately, she wasn't very fast and Sienna and I had caught up in no time. Slowly we began to overtake her and then it was just me and Sienna, neck and neck.

But being me the Klutz Queen, I stumbled and that gave Sienna just enough leeway to beat me. We all splashed into the water, laughing like crazy. A holiday had been just what we needed.

After a bit of swimming we got out and started walking back up the beach and that was when I heard a wolf-whistle then Jake running towards me. In no time I was in his arms being kissed passionately in front of everyone. I knew everyone was staring but I deepened the kiss, my hand running through his hair.

Finally, he put me back on the ground.

"I missed you too!" I gasped, smiling like an idiot. Jake chuckled then turned to everyone watching us and gaping in amazement. Except for Paul who was gaping at Sienna. Oh no, I've seen that look before.

"Golly!" I whispered to Jacob, "I think Paul has imprinted on Sienna!"

"I think your right." He nodded.

"What do we do now?" Angela asked me, obviously realizing the same thing.

"Tell them." Jake answered, the little (or should i say big?) eavesdropper.

"Sienna!' I called to no answer; she was too busy staring at Paul. "Sienna!" I yelled louder this time.

"Hmm, what? Yeah." She mumbled, finally looking at me.

"Umm, Paul just imprinted on you." I told her.

"Really?" she gasped, looking at Paul again who seemed to be coming to his senses. It probably helped that Quil had started yelling at him;

"My sister? Why did it have to be my sister? You idiot, Paul!" Angela and Embry were trying to calm him down. I'd never seen Quil like this before.

"Yes really!" Jake laughed.

"Oh... wow..." she said, somewhat dazed. By now everyone had calmed down and we all were coming together.

"Okay so Paul," Jacob said, "This is Angela," he pointed to Ang and Paul and her shook hands. "You've already met Bella." Jake smiled at me, "And this is Sienna." Jacob said nodding at Sienna. Paul and her just stared at each other. Weird.

We were back in our room, attempting to unpack again. Sienna had gotten over her shock and now seemed merely thoughtful.

"Oh look!" I said from the corner of the room where I had been looking around, "An old radio! I wonder if it still works?" and I started to tune t. The first channel I picked up was a good one. It was _Love Story_ by _Taylor Swift_.

"Oh I love this song!" we all squealed. I picked up the first thing I could get which turned out to be a giant, rainbow lollipop I had bought at the petrol station and i used it as a microphone.

"_We were both young, when I first saw you. I close my eyes and the flash-back starts, I'm standing there. On the balcony in the summer air."_ I sang and walked toward the double bed, making the girls laugh. They picked up thier own microphones, Sienna had a hairbrush and Angela had a wierdly shaped bottle of moisturising cream.

"_See you make your way through the crowd and say hello. Little did I know._" I got onto the bed and the girls ran and jumped on too and we all started to sing.

"_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles and my daddy said stay away from Juliet. But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go!" _We were jumping up and down, belting the word out._ "And I said; Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run. You be the prince and I'll be the princess, it's a love story baby just say yes!"_

We jumped and hit each other with pillows, mucking around like idiots but we didn't stop singing. Then it came towards the end.

"_I got tired of waiting, wondering' if you were ever coming around. My faith in you was fading, when i met you on the out-skirts of town and I said; Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone, I keep waiting for you but you never come. Is this in my head, I don't know what to think. He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said, marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone! I love you and that's all I really know!"_ We were practically yelling now, having the best time, "_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, it's a love story baby just say yes!"_ we kept jumping, up and down on the double bed.

"_Cause we were beith young when i first saw you!"_ And the song ended. We were gasping for air, laughing at eachother when we realized four figures staning in the doorway, watching us.

"That was great show!" Quil said cheekily, applauding us. We all blushed.

"Oh my god, you were watching the whole time?" I asked them weakly.

"Perverts!" Angela sniffed.

"I ought to go and tell Dad." I said mischiveously, "But seeing as I love one of you, I'll make an exception." I bounded off the bed, almost falling flat on my face but luckily Jake caught me.

"Oh that was close." he smiled.

"Thank you." I said before kissing him sweetly.

"Get a room!" Quil snorted, and I blushed.

"So..." Embry trailed off, going over and holding Angela's hand, "What do you do?"

We all shrugged and there were a few mumbled "I don't no."'s.

"I have an idea!" Paul said suddenly, "I was looking in the shed and I found a tractor..." We all smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Okay, just remember Charlie is a cop and even though he's off duty he'll still try and stop us so we've gotta be sneaky." Jacob warned us.

"Sneaky Charlie, sneaky!" Quil started saying over and over again until we all yelled;

"Shut up, Quil!"

With Paul steering and Angela up there telling us what speed, the rest of us pushed the tractor out of the shed. We didn't want to start the engine and notify Charlie and Billy what we were up to.

We pushed down a track into the forest all laughing quietly. Once we knew we were out of earshot we stopped.

"Start her up Paul!" Embry called up to him. With a roar, the tractor started. We all cheered and got on. it was a bit squishy (Sienna was squished up against Paul and thast was slightly awkward because they hadn't really talked) but it was fun.

We hadn't driven far when all of a sudden Paul jerked to a halt, almost sending Embry over the front.

"Can you smell that?" he asked quietly and all the boys started sniffing the air.

"Vampire." Jacob hissed. I gasped and looked around wildly. Seeing as Jake was the 'beta' he was in charge.

"Okay, Quil can stay here-" All the boys groaned because Embry and Paul wanted to stay with their imprints and QUil wanted to go. "Hey, it's only fair! Toughen up. Now like I was saying, Quil, stay here and protect the girls, Embry and Paul, we'll track it down, circle and come in for the kill." he instructed, totally in his zone when it came to being in charge.

"Wow." I heard Sienna gasp, "Who knew he could be so... Alpha?" Everyone nodded but Jacob just ignored it.

"C'mon." Jake said, jumping off the trailer and jogging into the trees to phase, closely followed by Paul and Embry.

"Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh, Ohmigosh!" Angela started hyperventalating. I'd forgotten that she hadn't been through something like this. Sienna had obviously butit was for her brother so this was different.

"Calm down Ang!" I said, stepping around Quil to get to her. "It's all going to be okay!"

"She's right, they know what they're doing." Sienna nodded.

"Quil, maybe you should phase and see what happening." I suggested.

"Good idea." he said, jumping out and going into the rim of the trees to undress and phase. A giant chocolate coloured wolf came back and stoof next to the tractor.

"Woah!" Angela gasped, for the first time seeing a wolf. When I looked back at her I realized she wasn't talking about Quil, she was talking about Embry coming through the trees on the other side. Okay, so I know this sounds cheesy, but I thought that was so sweet.

QUil had phased back and came up to us.

"How'd it go?" Sienna asked.

"All good." Quill said.

"So they got it?" I asked.

"Well... not really." he said evasively.

"It got away?" I questioned.

"No, they let it go." he told us. By now the other boys were with us.

"What? Why?" Sienna asked.

"It was a ... vegetarian so to speak." Paul growled angrily. It seemed he really was looking forward to killing a vampire.

"What, a Cullen?" I asked, confused.

"No, different one." Embry said.

"Wierd." was all I said.

"I agree." Jacob said, "We should probably get back."'

The ride home wasn't nearly as fun as the ride there, but it was fine.

After dinner and a shower we were all well and truely ready for bed. After a long day of travelling and everything else, we were exhausted.

Us girls all snuggled up in our beds.

"Goodnight." I siad.

"Night!" Sienna yawned.

"Sweet dreams." Angela said, turning off the lights. Try as I may, i couldn't sleep. I was over-tired.

"Guys?" I whispered into the darkness.

"Yeah?" I heard them reply.

"So you cant sleep either?" I asked.

"Yep." they both said.

"I have an idea." Sienna added.

Minutes later, we were creeping down the hall, past the two rooms belonging to Charlie and Billy towards the boys big room. Wierdly enough, although there was a large amount of bedrooms, there were only two bathrooms.

I was going first and I ran into an unexpected side table with a vase on it.

"Ow!" I moaned, rubbing my stomach where the edge had hit.

"Shh!" Angela warned, looking warily behind us.

"Keep going!" Sienna told me and I obeyed. We snuck to the door of the boys bedroom and I turned the doorknob, trying to be as quiet as possible. We slipped through the door, silently closing it behind us. It was pitch black so we edged foreward carefully.

"Boo!" Paul whispered from behind us, and I covered my mouth stifling a scream.

"Oh god!" Angela gasped.

"What are you doing, sneaking up on innocent girls in the night?" Sienna asked sternly.

"What are you doing, sneaking into boys rooms in the night?" Paul retorted, and i heard the amusement in his voice.

"Good point." Sienna laughed.

"Bells, what _are_ you doing?" Jacob asked, hugging me from behind.

"We couldn't sleep." I said simply.

"So you thought you'd wake us up?" Quil said somewhat sourly from somewhere in the darkness.

"What are you talking about? We weren't asleep!" Embry whispered from my left.

I then realized why Quil might be angry. He was the odd one out, no girlfriend or imprint here.

"Sorry Quil." I whispered, honestly meaning it. "Sienna will sleep in your bed with you if you want." I ended with a joke.

"Um, thanks but no thanks." he laughed, achieveing my goal.

"C'mon." Jake said, dragging me through the black of the night.

It was nice to sleep with Jake, there was no need for blankets with his body heat.

"I love you Bella." he breathed into my hair and I finally drifted off to sleep.

_Did you like it? Just remember, Bella needs this outlet of childness for the... I'll call it 'troubles' ahead. Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Again I only got one review but I know people are secretly reading in secret without telling me so I shall keep going! Tee hee :D _

Chapter 7 – The L Word

**7:30 am, SATURDAY 15****TH**** JULY, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

It's our final day at the 'Beach to Forest Lodge', so we were packing all our stuff up. Our room was quite tidy, a little messy but okay. But the boys room, oh god, it was a pigsty! Their crap was everywhere, and we all knew it would take the forever to clean.

"Okay, I'm going for a shower." I told the girls heading to the bathroom on our side of the house. It was quite stupid because although there were loads of bedrooms, there were only two bathrooms and an extra toilet. Luckily the one I wanted was empty.

After a relaxing shower, I started to towel-dry my hair. With no warning at all, the door burst open **(A/N) – I couldn't help myself… :D)** to reveal Quil standing there unaware of barging in until he turned and saw me fully naked.

"Quil!" I screeched, quickly covering myself, "Get out!" he seemed to be in shock as he quickly backed out and shut the door behind him. I was so embarrassed and angry and I'm sure I have never been redder. I quickly dressed and I opened the door and found Sienna, Quil, Angela, Jacob, Paul, Embry, Billy and Charlie standing there. So basically everyone had heard me screaming.

"What happened?" Jacob demanded.

"Bella are you okay?" Angela asked. I was still fuming.

"Well… Well…" I started, to angry to get the word out, "Well! I was … and then… Quil!" I said, shaking my head, blushing and unable to get the word out.

"Oh god, no!" Sienna and Angela gasped. They understood straight away, being girls and my best friends.

"Quil, how could you?" Sienna said angrily, turning on her little brother, "Have you ever heard of knocking? I thought mum and I raised you right!"

"I-I didn't… S-sorry!" he mumbled.

"Oh." Billy said as it struck him.

"Dad, what happened?" Jacob asked again, growing impatient. And I knew if Jake figured it out, Quil would be dead.

"I don't think I should say." Billy said evasively.

"Bella…" Charlie trailed off and then he too figured it out, "Oh no!" he rounded on Quil, "Oh, no! Quil…" his face started to turn purple, an instant warning.

"Uh oh!" Paul muttered, realizing.

"Quil!" Embry said not long after. Only poor Jake didn't know.

"Embry tell me." Jake said.

"No." Embry answered, shaking his head.

"Embry, tell me!" he ordered, starting to tremble with anger. Embry tried but couldn't resist. Something had changed.

"Quil… he walked in … on Bella… naked." He choked on the words, saying them against his will. It was as if something inside Jake had snapped. He slowly turned to face Quil who looked absolutely terrified.

"Quil, run." Billy cautioned, and Quil took heed to his words. He ran like the wind. Jacob went to follow but I grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back which is stupid and impossible.

"Jake, stop! You don't want to hurt him, not really." I dug my heels into the carpet but he kept walking. "He's your brother! You'll regret it!" I warned, "Jacob Ephraim Black, STOP!" I yelled, losing my patience. To my surprise he stopped in his tracks.

"Wow." I heard Angela whisper. Jacob turned to me.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Err, do what?" I was seriously confused.

"Well as soon as you said my name it was as if… well I don't know but it was really weird." He told me. I knew that wasn't all he had to say but with everyone around (especially Charlie) now wasn't the time.

"Well we better get packing." Sienna sighed, returning to the room.

"I'll go find Quil." Jacob sighed.

"Wait, maybe it would be better if Embry did." I said and Embry listened hurrying out of the room.

"Okay, weird." Paul commented, looking at the back of Embry before he disappeared from sight. By now Charlie and Billy were gone. "What's happening?" Paul asked, "Everything is different."

"I don't know for sure but I think… maybe…" I trailed off.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"I think you're Alpha." I explained. They both looked stunned for a minute or two then they recovered.

"You know what Bella, I think you're right!" Paul boomed all of a sudden. For some reason he seemed extremely happy about this. He then went back into the messy room to finish packing.

"What do you think Jake?" I asked, wrapping my arms around him and leaning my head on his toned, muscly, absolutely sexy **(A/N) – Okay maybe I'm over-doing it…) **chest.

"Wow." Was all he said.

**9:30 pm, SATURDAY 15****TH**** JULY, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Home." I sighed as I dragged my suitcase through the door, "Oh I've missed you!"

"Well there's something I never thought you would say." Charlie chuckled, coming in behind me.

"I do love this house. It's so… well I don't know but I love it. Promise me you'll never sell it dad." I said, going around the house and turning lights on.

"Hmm, okay then. I promise." He laughed. I smiled and went into the room where I felt most at home; the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I called, and I could hear the TV from the lounge room.

"Sure." I heard him answer. I put some water on to boil and heaved my suitcase up the stairs. Dumping it on my bed I hurried back downstairs to finish making spaghetti.

**5:00 pm, FRIDAY, 21****ST**** JULY, 2005**

**JACOB'S POV**

"Dad, they're here!" I yelled when I heard Bella's truck coming down the road. Of course I heard it 5 minutes ago, that truck is such a monster.

"Okay, okay." I heard dad reply from the lounge room where he was watching the game that had just started. I was in the kitchen, spreading out the pizzas we had ordered.

Not long after I had done that I heard Charlie come in, followed by Bella. I heard her yelp as she tripped in the doorway. I couldn't help but smile at how clumsy she was. I walked into the lounge room where Charlie and Dad were already deeply immersed in the game.

"Hey Jake!" Bells exclaimed, running (well, more like stumbling because she stubbed her toe on the coffee table on her way) over to me and flinging her arms around my neck. I loved how small she was.

"Hi Bells." I sighed in contentment. I bent down to kiss her.

"Keep it PG13 you two, we're still here." I heard Dad joke.

I broke of the kiss, groaning. I looked up to see them both grinning wickedly. I knew Bella would be blushing like crazy.

"Dad, stop it!" I whined.

"Calm down son, we're only trying to annoy you." Dad laughed.

"Well it's working." I grumbled.

"C'mon Jake, let's go get some pizza." Bella said, dragging me out of the room, still blushing. After we ate I decided I was going to do it. I mean, it can't be that difficult, right?

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested.

"Sure." Bella shrugged. "We're going for a walk!" she called out as we exited through the back door. We got two grunts I response. We smiled at each other, at how alike our fathers were yet so different.

Her little hand found mine as we walked, and just that one touch made my whole body feel electrocuted. We made our way to the beach and by now the sun was gone, leaving the moon to light up the night. I must say, it was doing its job very well. But I think tomorrow night was full moon so maybe that was why. I then realized Bella was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, slightly self-conscious.

"Nothing, you just looked so thoughtful." She replied. We found a tree and sat down on its trunk.

"Oh my god Jake!" Bella exclaimed after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I asked worriedly.

"Do you remember? This was the tree where you told me the story! Remember?" she asked excitedly. It dawned on me that she was right.

"Oh yeah!" I nodded.

"And my sad attempts at flirting? God I was bad at it." She laughed, and I joined in. We settled down and held each other's hands, watching the moon. Finally I plucked up the courage to ask.

"Erm, Bella…" I started.

"Um, Jake…" she teased but saw the look on my face (serious) and stopped.

"Well I've almost finished Year 12, only two more weeks." I told her, becoming more and more nervous as I talked.

"Yeah." She nodded.

"And coming up is graduation…"

"Yeah."

"And well, will you go with me?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" I asked, taken-aback. What was happening? Bella hated dancing!

"Yes really." She laughed.

"But you hate dancing!" I exclaimed though I was grinning like an idiot.

"Yes but I've never been dancing with you and this is important." She smiled sweetly.

"Bella, I love you." I sighed. She looked shocked but pleased. I can't believe I just said that. It was true but wow.

"I love you too." She smiled, shifting onto my lap and snuggling into my shoulder.

**8:14 pm, FIDAY 21****ST**** JULY, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

"He did it!" I yelled as soon as I heard Sienna say hello.

"What?" she asked confused.

"He said the L word!" I exclaimed.

"No!" she gasped.

"Yes!" I yelped.

"Hold on, I'm going to call Ang as well." She told me, putting me on hold. Not long after I heard them both say;

"Hello?"

"Hi!" I squeaked.

"So what happened?" Angela asked.

"He said…" Sienna trailed off.

"The L word!" I finished for her. We all squealed with excitement.

"Yay! But hasn't he said it before?" Sienna asked.

"Well, yes but that was when he was fighting against… _Edward_, so it doesn't really count." I told them, shuddering when I said _his_ name.

"Well congrats Bella." Angela said and I could tell she was smiling.

"Ooh your so lucky Bella, you've got your love life sorted! Me… not so much." Sienna said.

"But you've got Paul, forever." I pointed out.

"I know, but until we get to know each other, it's kind of awkward." She explained, "And I don't know how to get things started."

"Well," Started Angle who was great at giving advice, "You have to…"

_Call me slack but I couldn't go through the whole phone conversation. But you get my drift, and the next chapter shall reveal all!_

_Please __review__!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is Jacob's graduation! In La Push they have a dance as well! YAY!_

Chapter 8 – Graduation

**11:30 pm, FRIDAY, 4****TH**** AUGUST, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

"C'mon Bells, time to go!" Charlie called up the stairs. I quickly put my nice blouse on, careful of my hair. We were going to Jake's graduation. After that, Sienna and Angela were going to come back to my house and Angela and I were going to get ready for the dance afterwards.

"Coming!" I replied, grabbing my purse then hurrying down the stairs. I had almost made it half-way when I tripped and fell, tumbling down the last few steps. The first thing I realised was the blood. The smell threatened to make me faint.

"Bella? Are you okay? Talk to me!" Charlie was yelling, shaking me a little.

"Dad, m'okay!" I slurred, trying to get the word out. Charlie quickly went and got a towel, putting it against my temple where the blood was pouring out.

"You're not okay." He said grimly, "Let's go to the hospital."

"No! What about Jake?" I managed to say.

"He'll live." Charlie said gruffly, helping me to my feet.

"But… no!" I protested, stopping in my tracks.

"Bella!" Charlie warned me.

"I have to go!" I said, my vision getting blurry. I first thought it was from loss of blood but then I realised I was crying.

"Okay, okay!" Charlie said, alarmed by the tears, "I'll take you up to Carlisle. He'll have it done in no time and we might make it to La Push in time."

"Thank you." I said weakly, moving along again. Before I knew it, we were on the all too familiar drive-way of the Cullen's. We pulled up and Charlie hurried around to help me out. We walked slowly up the front steps and knocked on the door. In no time, it was answered.

"Bella?" Emmett said, stunned.

"Hi Emmett, I don't suppose Carlisle is free?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, err, yeah sure! Come in!" Emmett said, stepping aside as we walked in.

"Bella?" I heard a tinkling voice say, "Oh my god, Bella what happened?" But instead of coming forward to help, like anyone else would, she was backing away. At first my slow brain couldn't grasp why, but then I remembered the small fact that they were vampires.

"I fell." I replied simply.

"Fell? Bella, it looks like you've been hit by a truck!" Emmett laughed, though he too was on the other side of the room.

"Gee, thanks Emmett." I mumbled, but couldn't help but smile. I hadn't realised how much I'd missed my vampire family.

"Oh Bella, what's happened this time." Carlisle sighed as he entered the room. "Let's go into my office."

A few minutes later, I was sitting on his desk as he inspected my head. Charlie was waiting outside.

"I must say, I was surprised to see you Bella." Carlisle told me as he gently cleaned my wound.

"I didn't want to go to the hospital, so Charlie bought me here." I explained in a small voice, "Sorry to be a bother."

"It's no bother at all." He smiled, "You're just lucky Jaspers out hunting with Esme."

"Oh, yeah you're right." I smiled weakly, "Where's Edward?" I asked, unable to help myself.

"I'm afraid Edwards left. He's… He's not the same anymore Bella." Carlisle said, his voice and eyes full of sorrow, "He's not a vegetarian." I gasped, seriously and totally shocked.

"What?" I asked, even though I'd heard every word, "No! Oh god, it's my fault!"

"Bella, you must stop blaming yourself for everyone's misfortune!" Carlisle scolded, "Luckily, you won't need stitches." He changed the subject, "It's a nasty scratch, but you'll be fine."

"Good." I sighed in relief, not wanting to go to Jake's graduation with stitches on my forehead. I was oblivious to how ell Carlisle had distracted me. He knows me too well.

"I noticed you're nice clothes are ruined. Where were you off to?" he asked as he cleaned his equipment.

"Oh no!" I sighed, realizing my bloodied shirt. "We were going to Jacob's graduation."

"Really? Well I bet Alice has something you can wear." He suggested.

"Oh, you're right! Maybe if I'm lucky…" I trailed off.

"Why don't you go ask her?" he laughed. "Oh and I think I'll have to take that shirt. If you go out there like that… it would be bad."

"Okay, good idea. Thankyou Carlisle." I said, jumping off the table and pecking him on the cheek. I slipped out of my blouse and lucky today I wore a singlet underneath.

"My pleasure Bella. It was nice to see you. Hopefully I'll see you again, soon." He hugged me.

"I hope so too." I said before exiting the room. Charlie was waiting for me.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Carlisle says. Why don't you wait in the car Dad, I'm going to see if Alice had something I can wear." I indicated to my now red shirt.

"Okay Bells, but don't be long!" he agreed.

I walked up the stairs to Alice and Jaspers room. I knocked timidly on the white door.

"Hi Bella!" Alice said from behind me, making me jump.

"Oh god, Alice!" I gasped, clutching my chest, "You scared me!"

"Oops, sorry." She giggled and soon enough I was too.

"Alice do you have a shirt I could borrow?" I asked finally.

"I sure do." She said with a wicked grin. I groaned.

"No Alice! Anyway, it has to match my jeans." I pointed out.

"Calm down." She laughed as we entered her way to big walk-in-wardrobe.

"You have way to many clothes." I told her.

"I know." She smiled, riffling through her draws. "How about this?" she pulled out a nice shirt, purple cotton, but with a nice lace around the front, hiding any cleavage I may have had.

"Perfect." I said, slipping into it and looking in the mirror. Surprisingly, it fit well, almost as if it were made for me.

"You look gorgeous." Alice sighed happily.

"Oh I better go!" realizing I was _very_ late.

"Oh, yeah you're right. C'mon, quick!" we hurried downstairs and out to Charlie waiting in the car.

"Thank you Alice!" I said, hugging her, "Hopefully see you soon!"

"Bye Charlie, see you later Bella!" she waved as I got into the car.

"That's a nice shirt." Charlie complimented when we were almost half way to La Push.

"Thanks." I said, blushing.

**1:00 pm**

We pulled into the packed car park, one hour late.

"Hurry Dad, find a park!" I practically yelled. We hurried inside and they were just starting to read out the names for people to collect their diploma.

"This way." Charlie guided me to two spare seats next to Billy.

"Why are you late?" Billy whispered, amused by the look of panic on my face.

"Bella fell." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"How many stitches this time?" Billy chuckled.

"None, actually." I said grumpily, folding my arms.

"That's a very nice shirt Bella." Billy smiled, his eyes twinkling.

"Thanks." I blushed. I turned my attention to the front, where they were up to the B's.

"Tenayah Balt." The principal called, shaking the Quilete girls' hand. "Jacob Black." He said next and watched as Jake walked over to collect his diploma.

"Yay, Jake!" Dad and I yelled, standing up and clapping, "Woo!" Jake smiled, relieved to see me, not at all embarrassed by me and Charlie. After everyone else had been presented with their diploma (including Quil and Embry) they all came and hurried into the crowd to find their families.

I was searching wildly for Jake when all of a sudden he was there, kissing me passionately. But he stopped in no time, his nose crinkled in disgust.

"Why do you smell like bloodsucker?" he asked, eyes wide. Charlie and Bill appeared so I couldn't answer that exact question.

"I was late because I fell down the stairs and had to go to Carlisle's to get cleaned up. I borrowed this shirt from Alice because my other one was soaked in blood." I said quickly and simply.

"Oh." He replied, a little confused.

"Congratulations Jake!" Charlie said, shaking his hand.

"Good one son." Billy smiled, his dark eyes full of joy. He sure was proud to see his son graduate.

"I'm so happy for you Jake." I exclaimed all of a sudden, jumping up to kiss him hungrily. All too soon, Charlie was clearing his throat. I released Jake and blushed, but Charlie was staring at Jacob.

"Hey, I'm the victim here!" Jake said, holding his hands up innocently. We all burst out laughing. Quil and Embry appeared.

"What's got you all laughing like idiots?" Quil scoffed.

"Don't worry." Jake smiled evilly.

"Congratulations you two!" I said, hugging them both. I pulled away to see them with their faces screwed up.

"Bella you smell…" Quil started.

"Fantastic!" Embry said quickly, glancing at Charlie.

"That's a really nice shirt." Quil said.

"So I've heard." I mumbled, blushing.

"Good one, little bro!" Sienna said, ruffling Quil's hair. Angela and her had just arrived.

"Sorry we're late." Angela said, taking Embry's hand. "The car broke down." She smiled then looked at me, "What happened to you?" she gasped. Angela never missed a thing.

"I fell." I said and when she wanted more information I said; "I'll explain later."

"Bella, that's a really nice shirt!" Sienna said.

"Thanks." Again, I blushed.

**6:00pm**

"Don't touch!" Sienna slapped my hand away.

"Are you almost finished?" I whined, fidgeting in my seat. She had sat me dow without a mirror and had done my hair.

"Stop complaining." She said sternly.

Angela, who had her hair done in a nice up do, was now slipping into her dress. It was a nice light green, flowing and silky, all the way down to the floor. It had thin straps and a diamond circle at the ends of the straps. She came over to me.

"Will you zip me up?" she asked. I zipped it easily, not getting it stuck once.

"Angela, sit in that seat and Bella will do your make-up while I finish her hair." Sienna instructed. I was okay at doing make-up but nowhere near as good as Alice, Angela or Sienna.

"You sure?" I asked uncertainly.

"Yes!" Angela exclaimed, sitting in front of me and setting the make-up set in my lap. I was surprised at the end result, because Angela looked stunning in her make-up. I had kept it to the minimal.

"See, I told you, you could do it!" Sienna said. She was just finishing my hair. It was out but Sienna had artfully made my curls even wavier and curlier. She has pinned up a few strands of hair at the front.

"I'll do your make-up." Angela said, proceeding to do so. Once they had both finished I put on my dress. It was purple and knee length, with thin black straps. It had a pattern of flowers around the bottom in black. Apparently it suited me perfectly.

"You both look gorgeous!" Sienna exclaimed excitedly. We had half an hour to get to La Push (the dance started at 7:00pm).

The whole ride we were talking and chatting away happily, all of us excited. When we arrived at the school, we sobered up a bit.

"Too bad Paul graduated last year." I sighed, wishing Sienna was coming too.

"Don't worry about me, you go have fun." Sienna smiled. "And call me tomorrow, I want details!" she added.

"Okay, we will!" Angela promised as we got out and waved goodbye as she left.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Ready." She confirmed, and we linked arms and entered the large gym where the dance was being held. It had been wonderfully decorated, mimicking the woods outside, but somewhat more modern and mystical. The boys hadn't arrived yet so we headed over to that drinks.

We were just getting some lemonade when two boys came over.

"Hi I'm Derrick, and this is Ethan." The taller on said, "We haven't seen you around before."

"Well-" Angel started but was rudely interrupted by Ethan,

"You wanna dance?" he said, grabbing me before I could answer and literally dragging me onto the dance floor.

"No, I don't!" I protested, trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"C'mon babe, you know you want me." He laughed. I then realised this guy was a total jerk.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked, "I think y-" but was interrupted by a growling noise behind me.

"Jacob!" I sighed in relief.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend." Jacob snarled, his whole body shaking.

"She was the one who tried to hit on me!" Ethan lied, but he let me go. I immediately stepped back, slipping my hand into Jake's.

"Don't be a dumb ass." I said, "You literally dragged me out here and I recall you saying; 'babe you know you want me' so I think you should stop lying." Now Jacob was really shaking. I knew he would phase if I didn't calm him down.

"C'mon Jake," I said soothingly, tugging at his hand. He followed me reluctantly, giving Ethan one last dirty look. He was still shaking when we got to Quil, Angela and Embry.

"We wanted to come help but Angie wouldn't let us." Quil sighed. I then realized Angela was holding both of them by the arms. Not that that would stop them much. Jake was still shaking so I turned him to face me and I reached up to stroke his face. He shivered with pleasure.

Soon enough, he was calm again. He then looked me over, his eyes alight with mischief.

"You look amazing." He smiled cheekily. I slapped his arm.

"Don't get any ideas." I warned, "You look quite dashing." I added, laughing.

"Thanks." He laughed too. I looked over to see Quil leading a girl onto the dance floor, followed by Angela and Embry.

"Let's go get a drink." I said, trying to distract Jake. But he wasn't fooled.

"No, let's go dance." He smiled. I sighed in defeat. We walked into the middle just as the song changed. What were the odds that my one of my favourite songs would come on?

_Crazier_ by _Taylor Swift_, Jacob smile knowingly at me.

"Why is Taylor Swift your favourite singer?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I can relate to so many of her songs." I explained as he pulled me closer, his hand on my hip, the other holding my hand.

"Jake, I don't dance!" I mumbled. But then we were gliding, sweeping around the dance floor.

"Yes you do." He smiled into my hair.

We twirled around, and I sung the words to Jacob as we danced.

"Bella, did you know you have a great voice?" Jacob asked.

"What?" I was confused by this sudden comment.

"You do. You have the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." He told me.

"I love you Jacob." I said as the song ended. I stretched up to kiss him passionately.

_Well that was a long chapter! We discovered quite a few things! I guess you've noticed I love Taylor Swift. Sorry about that._

_Please__review__!_

_Love Kaitlyn_

_xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

_So here it is, the 'action' that you've all been waiting for. _

_**WARNING : **__It's quite sad, actually…make sure there is a box of tissues nearby. _

Chapter 9 – Disaster

**11:00 pm, FRIDAY, 4****TH**** AUGUST, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

"Call you tomorrow!" I yelled out the window of the Rabbit to Angela as Jake drove out of the school car park.

"Well it's been an interesting day." I said, taking Jacobs free hand.

"Yeah, it has. What was that thing you were trying to tell me before Quil came over?" He asked.

"Oh." I said, my mood darkening. "When I was at the Cullen's, Carlisle told me something." I looked up at Jacob to find he was concentrating on me, not the road.

"Careful!" I yelped, "Keep your eyes on the road!"

"I'm okay, Bella. I am a werewolf." Jacob snorted, still staring at me. I nodded.

"Well, he told me that E-Edward has gone… crazy." I whispered, finding it hard to get the words out, "He-he's not a vegetarian anymore Jake."

"I always knew he was just another filthy bloodsucker." He growled angrily. I didn't correct the name-calling, because this time it was true.

We pulled into the drive way and I was surprised to see the lights out. When I pointed this out to Jacob he said;

"Wow, I thought he would wait for you. Maybe he thinks we're mature enough and don't need adult supervision."

"That must be it." I laughed. He came around to my side to open the door. I slid out of the Rabbit and Jake shut the door for me. He caught me in his arms, backing me up against the car.

"What are you doing?" I smiled cheekily.

"Nothing." He lied, leaning down to kiss my neck.

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"Mmm hmm." He mumbled against me neck. He left a hot trail of kisses as he came to my lips. We kissed passionately until we were both out of breath. My hands explored his muscles through his shirt.

We broke away to catch our breath. "We had better go inside." I said.

"Really?" he whined.

"Uh, yes really." I smiled.

"Okay." He sighed in defeat. I unlocked the door and pushed it open. The whole house was dark. I switched on a couple lights and found a note on the kitchen bench.

_Bella,_

_I was called into work, sorry. I should be home by morning._

_Jacob, don't even think about it. Go home, son._

_Love Charlie_

_P.S. Look in your bedroom, I got you a present._

"He knows me too well!" Jacob laughed. I smiled too.

"I wonder what the present is." I said, turning towards the stairs.

"Wait here." Jacob said and then he was running up the stairs. In no time he was back by my side, holding a package wrapped clumsily in purple paper.

"Charlie definitely wrapped this." I said marvelling at the unusual wrapping.

"C'mon, open it!" Jacob encouraged me. I carefully undid the tape, slipping a cd out of the paper.

"Taylor Swift!" I exclaimed excitedly, "I've wanted to buy this cd for ages!"

We went back into the kitchen, and I couldn't bring myself to throw out the wrapping paper, so I folded it up instead and sat it on the bench with the cd.

"Well, I guess you better be getting home." I murmured, turning and kissing Jacob gently.

"Really?" he smiled. I was about to answer when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hello, this is Sargent Fickling, is this Isabella Swan?" I heard a man's voice say formally.

"Yes, this is Bella." I replied, unsure of why my dad's boss was calling.

"I'm afraid I have some grave news." He said solemnly.

"Oh god, what is it?" I gasped, standing there frozen. What had happened?

"It's your father…" he told me sadly, "There's been an accident." I couldn't talk, I couldn't move. I was struggling to breathe.

"Isabella?" Sargent Fickling asked.

"Bella, give me the phone." Jacob said, with his wolf hearing he had heard everything. Jacob gently pried the phone out of my hand.

"Hello, this is Jacob Black." He said strongly. Sargent Fickling must have said something and then Jake stuttered, "Did-did he survive?" Again, Fickling said something.

"Okay. We'll be there soon." Jacob gasped. He hung up then turned to me. I was still frozen, unable to move, unable to speak.

"Bells, we have to go down to the station." He said gently, taking my hand. When I didn't respond he wrapped his arms around me and practically carried me to the car. Once we were driving, I managed to talk.

"Jacob, what's happened?" I asked quietly.

"Oh Bella, you heard, there's been an accident." He said.

"Did he survive?" I repeated his question.

"Bella, it was a messy crash." Jacob said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Oh no." I gulped. This couldn't be happening. My dad couldn't be… I didn't even want to think it. It just wasn't possible. My dad was supposed to last forever, it couldn't end like this.

Jacob saw the panic in my eyes. "It's going to be okay." He told me, and I shuffled as close as I could to him, holding his hand like it was a life-line.

We pulled into the station car-park, and this time Jacob didn't help me out to be a gentleman, this time he helped me out because I was too weak, too shocked to move.

The receptionist asked our names and when we told her she almost burst into tears. We were led into a small room, with a table and two chairs opposite one. We sat down and soon enough, Sargent Fickling came in and a=sat at the other one.

"What's happened?" I asked before he could say anything.

"Well," he said, slightly taken-aback. "Charlie was on his way here, because there had been a murder here in Forks. We got a radio call from him saying there was a hooligan speeding through town. Your dad decided to chase him. There was a collision. A truck loaded with logs turned the corner as the speeding car and Charlie was passing."

I held my breath, feeling light-headed. It was like a dream.

"The truck driver was fine, the speeder had disappeared although I'm not sure how he could have survived but Charlie… he didn't make it. It was instant death, no one could have saved him." Sargent Fickling bowed his head.

I strangled sob escaped my chest.

"Oh no!" I whispered, "Jacob, this can't be happening." I turned to Jacob, who was looking at me gravely.

"I know, Bells, I know." He sighed, wrapping his arms around me comfortingly, surrounding me with his warmth. Oh how I wanted to cry, to sob my heart out but I couldn't. For my dad's sake, I held them back. I can't explain why but I just wouldn't cry. No way in hell would I cry. Not a thing would make me cry for my father. He wouldn't want that.

"I'll leave you two alone for a minute." Sargent Fickling started to get up.

"Wait!" I said, "Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"No, you are the only person we have told." He assured me.

"Is there anything else?" I asked.

"Well, there is one single camera in Forks and it just so happened to be right where the crash occurred." He told us, "And we got a picture of the speeder."

"Oh." Jacob gasped.

"Would you like to see it?" Sargent Fickling asked.

"Oh, err yes." I quickly decided. Jacob nodded in agreement. Fickling left the room to go get the picture.

"Bella, are you okay? Are you sure you're up to it?" Jacob asked tentatively.

"I think so." I breathed, nodding.

Sargent Fickling came back in, setting a folder on the table.

"This is the best picture we have." He informed us. I reached out, but couldn't bring myself to open it. Inside the folder was a picture of the person who killed my father. The thought scared me.

"Jacob, you do it." I begged. I watched as his large, brown hand extended and opened the folder. He pulled out the picture and sat it in front of us.

I saw a Volvo, and driving it was

"_Edward."_ I gasped before passing out.

**12:00 pm**

"Bella? Bella, wake up." I heard Jake calling to me. I felt him tap my cheek gently. "C'mon Bells." I cracked my eyes open.

"Jake?" I asked.

"I'm here, don't worry." He said, squeezing my hand.

"Oh god, it was Edward!" I moaned.

"Shh, not here Bella." Jacob warned. He had a point, how do you explain to a cop that your ex-boyfriend, who just so happens to be a vampire, killed your father.

"Can we go home?" I pleaded.

"I hope so." Jacob replied with a grim smile. "Sargent, she awake." He called over his shoulder. Fickling appeared as I struggled to sit up.

"Are you okay Isabella?" he asked, seeming genuinely worried.

"Yeah, and its Bella." I told him.

"Okay." Fickling nodded.

"Are we allowed to go home?" I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"Yes, you are. But what was it you said right before you fainted, Bella?" Fickling asked the question I hoped he wouldn't.

"Hmm, what?" I asked, hoping he would buy my act.

"You said something, right before you collapsed." He insisted.

"I did?" I mumbled, trying to act confused.

"Yes, do you remember what you said?" Fickling persisted.

"Erm, no. Sorry." I lied, still hoping he was oblivious to my lie.

"Okay then. I may call you tomorrow, to discuss a few things." He told me.

"Sure. Bye." I mumbled as Jacob led me out. All I remember about the ride home was Jacobs hand, which I wouldn't let go, and his worried face that was constantly glancing down at me.

Jacob took me inside, sitting me on the lounge.

"Are you going to be okay tonight?" he asked me, concerned.

"I don't think I can stay here by myself." I whispered, looking at the floor.

He held my chin, pulling my face up to look at him.

"It's alright to be sad." He assured me, "It's perfectly normal. I was sad when my mum died." I nodding, swallowing hard.

"Can I stay at your house?" I asked.

"I have a better idea. When my mum died, I needed my dad to get through it. Your mum may be in Phoenix, but … You have to make a decision, Esme or Emily?" he asked. They were the two most motherly figures in our lives. And I had to pick. This one choice could change my life forever.

Half an hour later, we were pulling into Sam and Emily's driveway. Jake didn't even bother to knock on the door, entering without a worry. Apparently Sam was on patrol.

"Em, are you awake?" Jacob called.

"I am now." Emily said, coming out of her bedroom, wrapping her robe around her. Only half her face was smiling, due to her scars, but as soon as she saw my face she was grim.

"Jacob, what's happened?" she asked.

"It's Charlie." Jacob explained, "There was a crash, and he didn't make it." Tears were welling up in my eyes, but I wouldn't let them spill.

"Oh Bella." Emily sighed, coming forward and hugging me. "You can stay here as long as you want."

_I was crying when I wrote the part when she was in denial, and couldn't believe her father was dead. Because that's how I see fathers, as indestructible; lasting forever. I also teared up a bit when she wouldn't let herself cry._

_Well I hoped you enjoyed my writing, please review. Please._

_Love Kaitlyn xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

_Let's see how Bella's coping with Charlie's death…_

Chapter 10 - Breakdown 

**SATURDAY, 5****TH**** AUGUST, 2005**

**BELLA'S POV**

I woke to the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. I stared up at the roof of the spare room. I wondered how I long I would be staying here. I don't think I could live at my house by myself, to many memories. I then remembered the promise Charlie had made me, that he would never sell the house. I then decided I would do the same for him, that I would not sell the house either.

The thought of my dad reminded me of Edward, who had killed him. The anger built up inside me and I thought I would explode.

I heard a knock at the door followed by Emily calling, "Bella? Are you awake?"

"Oh yes, come in." I said, sitting up and pulling my unruly hair into a messy ponytail.

"How are you feeling?" she asked me, sitting on the end of my bed and looking at me as if I were her child with the chicken pox. It may sound ridiculous, she was only six years older than me but I did see her as a mother.

"I'm okay. Breakfast smells good." I complimented.

"C'mon then, let's go eat." She said leading the way into the kitchen. After we had eaten we started talking.

"Where's Sam?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, he's on patrol with Jacob. Jake stopped by earlier but he didn't want to wake you." She told me. I was disappointed that I had missed his visit.

"So how long do you want to stay here?" she asked, "Because if you want, I'll come with you to pick up some clothes."

"Thanks Emily, but I don't want to be a burden." I said shyly, "I would like to stay longer but if you have other things to do, I can get the clothes myself."

"Are you sure? Because I do need to go and see Sue about something…" she trailed off.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I assured her, "I shouldn't be long." I got my keys (Jacob had went and got my truck for me) and started the drive to Forks. I had never noticed how long, quiet and lonely the drive to Forks really was.

It was a relief to finally arrive and I hurried inside to collect what I needed. After packing my suitcase I saw the cd sitting on the bench. I grabbed it on my way out, planning to listen to it on the way back to La Push.

I heaved my heavy suitcase into the tray and hopped into the cabin. I popped the cd into the player and started driving. I hummed along to the songs as I drove. Then a song came on I hadn't heard before.

_I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home_

I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today

I hummed along to this song too, enjoying it. I was now almost at La Push.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names_

I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today 

This reminded me of one of the times I came to visit Charlie after all my friends had rejected me. I realized that this song was about fathers. I felt the tears well up in my eyes but I refused to let them spill.

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you_

My eyes were so blurry I had to pull over to the side of the road. I undid my seat-belt and curled up in a ball, trying to hold myself together.

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today_

I quite literally felt my heart break. Tears flowed continuously down my cheeks as I tried to cry all my grief out. A wolf face appeared in my window and I recognised him as Sam. Soon enough, Jacob in the car, holding me tight.

"Shh, Bella it's okay." He consoled me, rubbing my back comfortingly, "I promise, everything will be okay."

"H-he wouldn't w-want m-me to c-cry!" I sobbed, my whole body shaking with anguish.

"Bella, you need to cry." Jacob assured me. I just nodded and continued doing so. I must have cried for at least an hour and a half. I only stopped because I had run out of tears. I felt numbed, as if all the crying had taken all the pain away. But I knew it hadn't.

I curled into Jacob's side as he drove me back to Emily's. When we arrived, he picked me up like I was a small child and carried me inside, placing me on the couch just as Emily entered the room.

"Oh Bella." She sighed, just like she had the night before. And just like last night, she came over and hugged me. I looked up at Jacob, pleading with my eyes. I wanted him to stay with me.

"Um Em," Jacob said, getting the hint, "Can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Sure." She agreed, slightly confused.

I hugged my knees as I waited, still unsure why I wanted Jacob to stay with. I guess the thought of being alone again was too much to handle. Then I realized I was alone right now. I started to hyperventilate when I there was a knock at the door.

I pulled myself up off the couch to answer it.

"Bella!" Angela sighed, hugging me when she saw that I had been crying.

"Are you okay?" Sienna asked, embracing me as well. We were all hugging each other when Jacob and Emily appeared. They couldn't help but join in too, so it was all five of us there, huddled together.

"Not that this isn't nice, but I'm suffocating here!" I yelped from the middle. Everyone laughed and released me.

"So are you okay Bella?" Angela questioned.

"I think I will be, one day." I told her solemnly. Turning to Jake I asked what I had forgotten to earlier, "Have you told everyone about who… killed Dad?"

"Yes." He nodded sadly.

"Apparently everyone but me." Emily protested.

"Me too." Angela added.

"Same here." Sienna frowned.

"It was…" I was unable to finish the sentence.

"Edward." Jacob growled. All three of the gasped, turning to me and hugging me again.

"Jacob I was thinking." I said from Sienna's arms, "Maybe we should go and see the Cullens."

"Hmm I agree. But not now, now we have to figure out where you're going to stay or live." He said. Somehow, Charlie's death had made him seem more grown up than ever.

"You could stay with me." Angela suggested.

"Angela, you have younger twin brothers," Sienna pointed out, "I don't think Bella needs that." She smiled and Angela nodded in agreement.

"Well you could just stay here." Emily grinned.

"I would love to Emily, but I can't stay here forever. You and Sam have a life to live." I said thankfully.

"You could stay with me." Jacob said hopefully.

"Uh, I don't think so lover-boy." Sienna laughed.

"Damn." Jacob scowled.

"How about with me?" Sienna asked.

"Sienna, you don't have a lot of room at your house. I don't think your mother needs an extra mouth to feed." Emily sighed. That gave me an idea.

"Well, how about Sienna and Angela come and stay with me." I proposed. It seemed sensible. Sienna's house sounded packed and Angela's parent had their hands full with the twins.

"That's a good idea." Angela nodded.

"We'll ask our parent this afternoon and by tomorrow we should be able to move in."

"Sounds good." Jacob beamed.

"We better get going then." Angela sighed. After the goodbyes, Emily suggested that Jacob and I watch a movie while she went and did the grocery shopping. We were grateful for this, and curled up with eachother, just enjoying being close.

_So Bella finally cracks. I wonder how the new arrangements will go and what will happen with Edward? Please review _

_Love Kaitlyn xoxo_


End file.
